


Angel's requiem

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Nightmares, Owls, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: One day the nightmares will stop.





	Angel's requiem

Goodnight Robicheaux often had trouble sleeping without the aid of alcohol. The whiskey helped keep his troubled mind at bay at least it did some of the time. His travelling party were already fast asleep. The battle for Rose Creek now a distant memory. The fire flickered softly as the cool night air brushed against it. As he stared into that warm glow his eyes slowly grew heavy, he jolted himself upright twice determined to fight the tiredness but it won sooner or later.

 

A thick impenetrable darkness swallowed up the camp fire leaving Goodnight unable to see his own hands let alone anything further. He didn't need to see to know the familiar mixture of wood and steel, the long barrel the scope that had more than once left him with a fetching black eye from the guns recoil. A Whitworth rifle, the one that ultimately helped earn him the title ‘The Angel of Death’

The silence around the sharpshooter was deafening. It was driving him crazy. Earth shattering explosions and gunfire echoed through the never ending darkness. Goodnight’s hands gripped the rifle his palms already clammy. Every loud bang he cringed and recoiled praying they would stop.   
Swallowing the lump in his throat he screamed loudly and ran forward blindly in the darkness. 

The sound of gunfire faded to a strange muffle like he had been too close to a dynamite explosion. One single patch of light shone before him. It exposed only one thing. A soldier in blue. The enemy. The faceless soldier turned to the Cajun and moved to raise his own rifle but Goodnight’s reflexes were faster. One single gunshot echoed through the darkness and the light was engulfed once more by the darkness. 

Screaming and gunfire followed the frantic sharpshooter as he ran through the inky blackness. One by one lights lit up before him and they went out just as quickly as Goodnight could raise his gun. His body trembled with a fierce fear of inescapable death. His lungs were aflame, burning with every single breath that he took. How much longer could he keep running. Another light and another fatal shot. Goodnight slowed to a halt as this time the light didn't fade. The soldier that had been shot turned to face him with an outstretched hand.

“Goody.” The sharpshooter’s face twisted into a one of overwhelming sorrow and regret he dropped his gun and ran towards the falling man catching him before he hit the ground.

“Sam… Sam..”

“It's over Goody.” Sam rested a bloody hand on Goodnight’s shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. The Cajun gentleman pleaded with Sam not to die through tears. His body wracked with grief clung to Sam’s lifeless body as it started to melt back into darkness. Just as the last of the bounty hunter faded it was replaced by an eerie green light that washed over him.   
Goodnight turned on his knees to the ominous presence growing behind him. 

Two balls of green light hovered in the air, darkness covered them only for a second they now sat above a curved beak and the green glow faintly outlined that of an owl that was taller than the trees. It watched Goodnight with an unblinking gaze even as it rotated its head. 

Goodnight couldn't breathe all the air in his lungs had vanished. He turned as the owl spread its massive black wings. Stumbling to his feet he ran through the darkness but only managed a few feet as his feet sank into the blackness which had taken on the property of a thick unrelenting mud. He tried to pull himself out of the pool but ghostly hands covered in blood lunged forth from the emptiness around him seizing his shoulders and arms with a powerful grip.   
In the blink of an eye the darkness melted away forcing Goodnight to look at the bodies piled around him like an ocean. The soldiers he had killed. He struggled more but found himself sinking further into the sea of souls.   
Two claws with deathly sharp talons landed silently before him and the green eyed owl leaned down closely to stare at Goodnight's quivering soul. He closed his eyes waiting for his death.

 

“Goody!” A firm shake brought him sharply back into the cold realm of reality. Sam was knelt in front of him looking at him with his usual stern frown but his eyes showed he was worried. Billy was making his way over to them both. 

“I..sorry to wake you..” he clenched his hands a few times to try and stop his shaking “thank you.” He muttered quietly to Billy who had handed him a cigarette to help calm the sharpshooters nerves.

“It's okay Goody.” Sam sat next to his old friend and patted him on the shoulder “it's over now.”

“You keep saying that Sam but it's going to follow me until the day I die.” Goody sighed closing his eyes as he blew the smoke into the clear night air. He tenses up as an owl’s hoot penetrated the night “I still hate owls.”


End file.
